


I don't even know

by NothingMuch_Really



Category: Phineas and Ferb, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Phineas and Ferb References, idk - Freeform, umm, what do i tag for this flaming peice of garbage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingMuch_Really/pseuds/NothingMuch_Really
Summary: Deku's summers, but the Phineas and Ferb theme song. I'm sorry.(There's one of season 1 and one of season 3)





	I don't even know

*To the tune of the Phineas and Ferb theme song*

There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
And UA comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe  
Finding a slime man, get pushed by Kacchan  
All Might might save your life  
Discovering powers that shouldn't exist (Hey!)  
Or watch him become half his size!  
(Duh duh duh duh)  
Gaining muscles, cleaning up a beach  
Working out way too much (der der der der)  
Fighting some robots, pass out from your own strength,  
Destroying my body! (Baby!)  
As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts in March  
So stick with us cuz Izuku just ate All Might's Hair!  
So stick with us cuz Izuku just gained One for All!  
(Mom! I just got a quirk!)

OR a season 3 version:  
*Still to the tune of Phineas and Ferb*

There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
we go back to school just to end it!  
But the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe  
Go shop at mall, get choked by a villain  
Uraraka's got a crush  
Wild wild is definitely right  
They shoved us off of a cliff!  
working way too hard, get punched in the balls,  
Scary walk in the woods!  
Villains attack! Oh no goes Kacchan!  
Now he's at their secret base.  
As you can see, this summer is so messed up  
Villains really hate us, huh  
So stick with us cuz Deku broke but still wants to fight!  
So stick with us cuz Deku might just die!  
(Mom! Izuku won't stop breaking his bones!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Credits go to my sister for the idea


End file.
